Invest in Love
is the eighth episode of the sixth season and the 110th overall episode of Grey's Anatomy. Short Summary A generous donation is offered to Seattle Grace by the parents of Arizona's 10-year-old patient. however, when his condition worsens, she finds herself in a conflict of interests. Meanwhile, Cristina tests her boundaries with Owen at the hospital, and adding insult to injury, Alex is left with all of Izzie's hospital bills to contend with. Full Summary Derek's pager went off in the middle of the night as voiceover Meredith talked about the sense of terror that comes over a surgeon when that happens. Then Arizona's pager went off. Then Callie's went off. When they showed up at the hospital, Callie found a 15-year-old girl with "50" broken bones after falling off the roof of her house. Arizona's patient was a pregnant woman who'd been in a bad car accident and her baby was in distress. Its brain was hemorrhaging. Arizona and Callie raced to the O.R. and fought over whose patient would get the one available O.R. Arizona got it and Callie waited for another one to be prepared. Later that morning, Arizona had gotten the baby out of her injured mother, but it was in the NICU and attached to machines. It was just around 8:30 in the morning and Arizona told Alex her day hadn't even started. "Rough way to start your morning," she said. "Stroke before you were born," Alex said, looking down at the premature baby they were treating. "Rough way to start your life." Hunt was worried Cristina would be mad at him because he didn't page her when all the surgeries were going on in the middle of the night. Arizona led pediatrics rounds with Cristina, Callie, Avery, Charles, Callie and Hunt. She talked about how magic happens in the peds unit. When they went in, a little guy named Wallace played doctor and helped introduce the group to the unit. Cristina read the case history on Hillary Boyd, the 15-year-old who fell off the roof. She noted that "an intricate and extremely challenging surgery" was performed by Callie and Hunt. On to the next case, the little doctor kid hopped into his hospital bed and presented his own case: "Wallace Anderson, 10 years old -- almost 11 -- been here for seven months, in and out over the past two years." He explained he had short-gut syndrome, which made him unable to properly absorb nutrition. He'd had 15 intestinal surgeries and a bowel-lengthening procedure and was being fed through a tube. Wallace reminded his parents that his birthday was coming up and Arizona's birthday was the same day. Wallace's dad told Arizona they asked for a meeting with the chief and the hospital board, and he would like her to attend it. The chief and Jennings, the chairman of the board, didn't know what the meeting was about and worried that Arizona had done something to anger Wallace's parents. Wallace's parents told the chief and Jennings, with Arizona in the room, they wanted to give the pediatrics program a gift of $25 million -- half for research for a cure for Wallace's condition, and half for the program. "Happy birthday, Arizona," Wallace's mom said. The chief and Jennings looked stunned. The next day, Sloan and Lexie were hanging out at Cristina and Callie's apartment. Owen and Arizona were there, too. Callie was making breakfast for everyone (oatmeal for Owen and a cheese omelet for Cristina) and they were all abuzz about the $25 million. Sloan even considered working on kids with cleft palates to get his plastic surgery work more attention -- "everybody's a sucker for them." There was another mention of Arizona's birthday, but she blew it off. Callie considered throwing a surprise party, but Sloan said they always turn out badly. Derek said good morning to the chief, but got no response. Derek explained to Alex that since the chief fired him, the chief hasn't spoken to him. But Derek keeps showing up for work. Alex told Derek he hadn't heard from Izzie. The chief gave Alex the unpaid balance of Izzie's medical bills. The chief said that with all the financial pressure on the hospital, he couldn't afford to eat it all. Reed overheard it. Reed came up to Alex in the NICU and asked if he was OK after his chat with the chief. He told her he was busy trying to save a baby so "get out of my face". Wallace, who was just days away from his 11th birthday, had a bad night and was extra tired that morning. Arizona asked Charles to check on Wallace's X-rays and make sure they weren't missing anything. The woman from the car accident woke up and began asking for her baby, wanting to hold her, but she had a seizure. Alex then got a 911 page about the baby. Callie told the parents of the 15-year-old patient that she was on mushrooms when she fell off the roof. Her dad said she was a disappointment, but she went off -- very articulately -- about how she got straight A's and made a choice to manipulate her consciousness with the help of mushrooms. She said she took a calculated risk in going on the roof and it backfired. She then said her father was disappointed in his own shortcomings. Reed offered to help Alex, who said the premature baby was going to die. Reed couldn't believe he was giving up, but he told her to "deal with it or get out." He took the baby off the ventilator. Then he picked the baby up and held her. Wallace's X-rays showed that had another bowel obstruction. Arizona thought Wallace wasn't strong enough to withstand another surgery and told his parents her opinion with the chief next to her. Wallace's dad demanded to know how long his son would live if he made it through another surgery. Arizona strongly advised against it. Mr. Anderson became upset, demanding that Arizona buy her son more time so they could "buy him a cure." The chief told Arizona if she didn't do the surgery, the Andersons would find someone else to do it. He said he believed she could do the surgery successfully. She reluctantly agreed to try. Bailey walked in and saw Alex holding the baby in what she called the "kangaroo hold." The baby's heart rate was increasing and Bailey told him to take off his shirt while holding the baby, because skin-to-skin contact could help even more. Hillary was in surgery when Cristina discovered an air embolism in her heart. She said she could fix it in 30 seconds, but Hunt insisted they wait for someone from cardio to get there. Cristina was upset. Alex held the baby with his shirt off and her heart rate continued to increase. Derek walked by and asked what he was doing. Bailey said he was saving a baby's life. Reed came in and was visibly flustered to see Alex barechested. Derek asked if Alex had started to lactate yet. Sloan added, "Is this the room for the calendar shoot?" Bailey shooed them all out. Back in Hillary's O.R., Cristina decided to take matters into her own hands, with Avery's help. Avery had to turn on a light to help Cristina see what she was doing, but she cut into Hillary's left chest despite Hunt shouting at her to stop. She took care of the embolism just as someone from cardio walked into the room. They argued about it later. He said he'd have to report it to the chief, at a time when the chief is looking for people to fire. Cristina said he wouldn't fire her, because the last time she did the procedure was with the chief by her side giving her words of encouragement, "not screaming in my ear." Hunt left and Avery walked in and told Cristina that Hunt was just "jealous he didn't do it himself." Arizona was nervous about Wallace's surgery and she asked Callie to tell her she was great. She went to take Wallace into surgery and he started talking about all the kids he'd seen die in the pediatrics unit. She took him into surgery and repeated that the operation was not a good idea. Arizona yelled at Callie for not responding to her pages about Wallace's surgery. Hunt and Cristina walked in yelling at each other about Hillary's surgery. Arizona got a page and left. She went to operate on Wallace again after he went into septic shock. The chief came in and offered to help, but Arizona told him to "get the hell out" of her O.R., because all he was interested in was the $25 million donation Wallace's parents were prepared to give the hospital. Later, with the chief and Jennings waiting for word, Arizona came out and shook her head. Arizona told Charles that the chief and Jennings should tell Wallace's parents, "because as far as they're concerned and as far as the Andersons will be concerned, I just killed their son. I'm a liability, because if they were going to ask me, I would tell them that I did just kill their son, and they should sue, and I am responsible, but that's not in the best interest of the hospital." "Am I close?" she asked Jennings. "I think we're on the same page," he said. Meredith told Cristina that Hunt was just trying to protect her because he's in love with her. Avery and Reed were talking about their crushes: Avery was impressed with Cristina and Reed was a bit enamored with Alex, even though he's married and "a total ass." Bailey saw that Alex had stayed all night and told him to go home. He insisted on staying longer, holding the baby. Bailey told him he'd be good in peds. Hillary was on the phone asking her drug dealer for more drugs. Cristina ripped the phone out of her hand and told the person on the line she was going to give the phone number to the police. She told Hillary that she's smart, but the only reason she was alive was because she was lucky. She then told her to grow up. Arizona came home to a surprise birthday party and she immediately being crying and ran out. "Told ya," Sloan said, after Callie went out to chase Arizona. Lexie said that the best birthday party she ever had was a surprise party. Sloan asked her how old she was at this party. "Seven." Callie apologized to Arizona for the party and Arizona told her that Wallace died. He was supposed to be turning 11, but instead he was in a morgue. Jennings was in Wallace's room as his parents packed his things, offering to help them and offering them a car. They said nothing. Arizona walked in and Jennings told her it wasn't a good time. The chief told Jennings to let her be. Arizona asked Wallace's mom if she wanted to see her son. Reed went to Alex as he continued to hold the baby, and said she never would've have pegged him for the babysitting type. He got short with her again when she suggested he go home. She asked him if he was really so messed up that he couldn't let someone be nice to him. He went off about all the things he couldn't do anything about -- Izzie leaving, the $200,000 medical bill. "I can't do anything about it -- about any of it," he said. "But I can sit here and I can hold this baby. That I can do." "Then I'll sit here with you for a little while," Reed said, pulling up a chair. At the party, Jackson told Cristina that she was "incredibly hot" in the O.R. They kissed for a split second before Cristina stopped it and said, "No. I'm involved." She walked away. The baby's mom was wheeled to the NICU and Alex handed her over. The new mother smiled as she said her baby was "so beautiful." Cristina went to Hunt and said she was sorry she overstepped her bounds in surgery. Then she asked him to come home with her. Arizona took Wallace's parents to the morgue. She helped Wallace's mom go through a ritual they shared wishing bad dreams to go away. Wallace's mom cried and his father told the chief and Jennings that they'd still be giving the $25 million gift, "not because of your ass kissing, but because of her," referring to Arizona. Derek went home to Meredith and said the Chief still isn't talking to him. Meredith assured him that the Chief would come around. Then they had sex, apparently for the first time since Mere's surgery. Arizona went home that night and Callie tried to cheer Arizona up with the remains of her birthday party. Arizona told Callie she loved her. Callie replied, "I love you, too." Cast Main Cast 6x08MeredithGrey.png|Meredith Grey 6x08CristinaYang.png|Cristina Yang 6x08AlexKarev.png|Alex Karev 6x08MirandaBailey.png|Miranda Bailey 6x08RichardWebber.png|Richard Webber 6x08CallieTorres.png|Callie Torres 6x08MarkSloan.png|Mark Sloan 6x08LexieGrey.png|Lexie Grey 6x08OwenHunt.png|Owen Hunt 6x08ArizonaRobbins.png|Arizona Robbins 6x08DerekShepherd.png|Derek Shephed 6x08LawrenceJennings.png|Lawrence "Larry" Jennings 6x08BethanyAnderson.png|Bethany Anderson 6x08CharlesPercy.png|Charles Percy 6x08WallaceAnderson.png|Wallace Anderson 6x08HillaryBoyd.png|Hillary Boyd 6x08MrAnderson.png|Mr. Anderson 6x08JacksonAvery.png|Jackson Avery 6x08ReedAdamson.png|Reed Adamson 6x08JillBoyd.png|Jill Boyd 6x08TreyBoyd.png|Trey Boyd 6x08LaurenYoung.png|Lauren Young *Ellen Pompeo as Dr. Meredith Grey *Sandra Oh as Dr. Cristina Yang *Katherine Heigl as Dr. Izzie Stevens (credit only) *Justin Chambers as Dr. Alex Karev *Chandra Wilson as Dr. Miranda Bailey *James Pickens, Jr. as Dr. Richard Webber *Sara Ramírez as Dr. Callie Torres *Eric Dane as Dr. Mark Sloan *Chyler Leigh as Dr. Lexie Grey *Kevin McKidd as Dr. Owen Hunt *Jessica Capshaw as Dr. Arizona Robbins *Patrick Dempsey as Dr. Derek Shepherd Guest Stars *Mitch Pileggi as Larry Jennings *Erica Gimpel as Bethany Anderson *Robert Baker as Dr. Charles Percy *Khamani Griffin as Wallace Anderson *Alanna Masterson as Hillary Boyd *Derek Webster as Mr. Anderson *Jesse Williams as Dr. Jackson Avery *Nora Zehetner as Dr. Reed Adamson Co-Starring *Nealla Gordon as Jill Boyd *Angelo Tiffe as Trey Boyd *Caroline Choi as Laura Young Medical Notes Music Notes and Trivia thumb|300px|right *This episode's title originated from the song , originally sung by Beckah Shae. *This episode scored 13.95 million viewers. *Katherine Heigl doesn't appear in this episode. *Although the main credits appear at the sides of the screen, like they usually do, the one that says: "An ABC Studios Production" appears at the middle of the screen which something that hasn't been seen since the early first season episodes. *There are a few scenes in this episode where Arizona's bangs go from being pinned up in one scene and in the next shot her bangs aren't pinned back, they're down. *Bailey tells Karev that he would be good in peds, which he'll later pick as his specialty. Gallery Episode Stills Investinlove2.jpg 6x08-1.png 6x08-21.jpg 6x08-20.jpg 6x08-19.jpg 6x08-18.jpg 6x08-17.jpg 6x08-16.png 6x08-15.png 6x08-14.png 6x08-13.png 6x08-12.png 6x08-11.png 6x08-10.png 6x08-9.png 6x08-8.png 6x08-7.png 6x08-6.png 6x08-5.png 6x08-4.png 6x08-3.png 6x08-2.png 6x08-22.jpg Behind the Scenes 6x08BTS1.jpg Quotes :Arizona: I wanted you to understand that I run my Peds unit a little differently than you may be used to. This is not general surgery in miniature. These are the tiny humans. These are children. They believe in magic. They play pretend. There is fairy dust in their I.V. bags. They hope and they cross their fingers and they make wishes. And that makes them more resilient than adults. They recover faster, survive worse. They believe. In Peds, we have... miracles and magic. In Peds, anything is possible. ---- :Callie: Um, how does Little Grey know about your birthday and I don't? :Arizona: Birthdays are just days like any other days. I don't like them, don't celebrate them, no big deal. 25 million dollars? That's a big deal. ---- :Mark: Surprise parties are hostile. They're dark. People jump out and scream at you. They never come to any good. ---- :(When Alex is holding onto a premature baby, shirtless; Derek, Mark, and Reed show up) :Derek: Karev, what are you doing? :Bailey: Uh, he's saving a baby's life, that's what. :Reed: Dr. Bailey, I... (looks up) Oh. No shirt. He's wearing no shirt. :Derek: Have you started to lactate yet? :Alex: Bailey made me. :Mark: Is this the room for the calendar shoot? I was told it was downstairs. (Derek laughs) :Bailey: All right, that's enough. Everybody out. Let Karev do what he's doing in private. :Mark: What is he doing, exactly? :Bailey: Out. ---- :Arizona: I left two messages. :Callie: I'm sorry, I was in surgery, there were compli... :Arizona: I don't care. I don't care, alright? I operated on Wallace tonight when I knew better. I keep retracing every step, every suture, and I keep going over it and over it. :Callie: He didn't make it? :Arizona: He did. He's in recovery. That's not the point. What I needed from you tonight was a little support, for once, and you weren't there. :Callie: Okay, you're scared. So, you're picking a fight. You get that, yeah? :Arizona: Yeah. Yeah, fine. Whatever. But, I've helped you through crisis after crisis, and for once, I thought that I could come here tonight and get something. ---- :Richard: What the hell happened to the Anderson boy? :Arizona: He's in septic shock. His body was too unstable to handle the surgery, which is what I said in the first place. :Richard: Well, maybe I can help. :Arizona: No, no you can't. Because as long as you're standing there breathing over my shoulder, I feel like I'm operating on a stack of dollar bills, $25 million dollar bills, and what I need to be invested in right now is this kid, so please, get the hell out of my OR! ---- :Richard: I'll let Wallace's parents know that you did everything you could. :Charles: Wait, Dr. Robbins, don't we have to tell the parents, let them know that he didn't make it? :Arizona: No. :Charles: What do you mean, no? :Arizona: I mean no. I will not be speaking to Wallace's parents. Mr. Jennings and the Chief will be taking care of that formality because as far as they are concerned, and as far as the Andersons will be concerned, I just killed their son. I'm a liablity. Because if they were to ask me, the truth is, I would tell them that I did just kill their son. And they should sue. And I am responsible. But that's not in the best interests of the hospital. Am I close? :Larry Jennings: Yeah, I think we're on the same page. ---- :Callie: Okay, in retrospect, I realize now that suprise parties are hostile. And this was a bad idea. Please, stop crying. I'm sorry. I'm sorry about the party. :Arizona: (crying) Wallace died. And he's supposed to be turning 11 today and instead, he's lying in a morgue. Category:All Episodes Category:GA S6 Episodes